vanquishedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5 of It is Written
Air Date October 24th, 2016 Image goes here later. Synopsis GM playing God decides to start the players with zero plot points this week. We open in a hallway of The Facility with our Livia, Nebraska, Eaves, Sarah and Cross staring down something that looks like a child wired into the walls who appears to be some kind of AI. His name is Impstar and he says they cannot be who they appear to be cause he reads their life signs elsewhere in the building. Impstar is confused by the organic beings and decides to talk with Sarah instead. They do not really understand each other. Impstar says that he is using the body of a dead child so people will be more comfortable talking to him and he considers himself to be alive but have no soul. The team looks uncomfortable. He says he has not warned the now time team of them because he is curious. Sarah tries to interface with the other AI and types on her screen that they should distract with it so she can try to hack it. She asks them to make an "insertion" into the body so she try to hack. Nebraska approaches the boy AI and notices his arms starts to vibrate. Sarah walks up to Nebraska and zaps him to get his attention and using pictograms on her screen shows him that she needs him to use his arm to stab the AI. He stabs one of the main cables. As he does the boys eyes turn red and they hear some kind of power ramping up and he starts say :Ouch it hurts". Sarah yells out "Cut the cable". Nebraska does it and Sarah tries to connect to the cables but the boy the quickly snaps himself further back down the hall and zaps them all with some kind of light beam. They all take 6 damage (which is a lot). The boy AI says he wants to deescalate the situation. Cross tries to convince him to interface with Sarah and they can learn from each other. They do. Just before they connect Sarah writes on her screen so the team can see but the AI cannot. "I need support, when we interface, end him. Nod if you agree." They nod. As they connect both AIs seem to power down, Livia tries to shoot a portal to take off the boys head. Just before it touches the boy it touches some kind of red force-field and veers off to the side. They tell Nebraska to kill the boy and he tries to cut his head off but the arm ends up interfacing with the AI. He can hear Sarah and she tells him to let her do all the work. Sarah reworks everything using Nebraska's nanites and the boy basically falls apart. Sarah boots back up and says she is in control now and that she used the nanites that were absorbed from Galushi to take control. Sarah tells Nebraska that the Galushi nanites are loyal to him and she knows this because she tried to take them. Sarah tells them that GliCh and Arida are confronting everyone's past selves on the 3rd floor and that Archer is fighting the Black Bloc on the floor below. Sarah gives them a USB drive to plug into the main computer of the building in order for her to get information from it which is downstairs where Archer is. Nebraska and Eaves go up and Cross and Arida head down. Sarah stays and says she is blocking all contact with the outside world so no military or police show up. She says she is going to try to interface with the local air base. As Cross and Arida look back they see Sarah appearing to absorb what is left of the boy. Livia is worried but keeps going. We now snap back to GliCh and Arida on the 3rd floor one hour ago. Arida is getting antsy from being stuck in the same room for 4 hours. GliCh is somewhat patronising in trying to comfort her. There is more awkward discussion with their 2 very different personalities. A radiator behind GliCh suddenly sprays her with water. Accident or Arida? Arida tries to gently steam it off which actually works. Arida asks GliCh to be patient with her, GliCh asks Arida to trust her and to trust herself. They hear one of the Black Bloc in the hallway. They hear him talking on the radio and realise it is Vulpes. Arida goes out to try to get him to help and invites him into the water closet and he gets the wrong idea. GliCh closes the door behind him and blocks it. He gets upset. Arida tries to talk GliCh into being nice but he overhears everything and is more upset. GliCh antagonises him and he threatens to turn them in. He realises that there are 2 of Arida and her friends even though his bros said that was not true. Vulpes says "no" a lot. They head out and he tells them they need to get to the 3rd floor and get out via a fire escape. Arida hugs him and GliCh slaps him on the butt. As they are heading into the stairway they hear noises down the hall, he ushers them through the door and closes and locks it. They hear Vulpes begging someone not to do it and that he is on their side, they peer through the window and see a giant blade arm come through the wall and go through Vulpes. RIP another chat NPC. GliCh uses her heartbeat monitor and checks he is dead but there are 3 other heartbeats. They realise they need to take off. They head up to the 3rd floor. Open up the door and see the floor is still under construction and head over to the fire escape, they hear shots and see people running outside. They see a blade arm coming through the wall near the stairs as they run into the room with the fire escape. GliCh finds some fancy tech including an MRI machine and thanks to a chaos die from chat she manages to make herself an Iron Man type suit. She sends Arida ahead outside and turns to face their pursuers as the arm blade cuts through the door and we see PastNebrask, PastCross and PastLivia. PastNebraska jumps at GliCh and she EMPs him and he is knocked down and she kicks him. PastCross and PassLivia take a second to argue so GliCh magnetism a beam and tosses it at them, it does some damage. Cross decides to flirt with GliCh which pissed off Livia more who makes a portal under GliCh. Arida hears noises and peers back in and sees a hole in the ground, no GliCh and PastEaves arriving. Security guards follow but the Past Team kills them. Arida uses a plot point to pull the fire alarm beside the window and set off the sprinklers she uses all the water to create a whirlpool the whole past team gets swept up in it. Current Eaves and Current Nebraska arrive behind all of this. Current Eaves army crawls around the whirlpool to get to Arida, Nebraska tries to follow but the water needles are too painful. Current Eaves tries to use her power to calm Arida who in her mind she goes back to a month ago talking with her pappy. The Past Team is slammed to the ground as the whirlpool collapses and they all get knocked out. The building is starting to crumble around them. Arida is only half conscious. Nebraska is shocked by his past self. They all realise GliCh is still missing, they try to contact Sarah but get no response. Nebraska sees his past arm moving around even though his self is unconscious. He kicks a dead Block Bloc guard body towards the arm which immediately starts to eat it. Nebraska and Eaves bind and blindfold the past team with various things We cut back to current Cross and Livia who are walking through a lab full of dead and injured Black Bloc guards. They find a computer in the back corner and Cross uses the USB stick. They ask Sarah to copy all the info on themselves and those related then erase it. Sarah also adds a virus. 3 roided out Black Bloc guards and Trainer Jodie suddenly arrive (of course they do not know who he is). Livia opens a portal to the guys running and Cross/Geist reaches through and throat punches him, he takes 2 damage but is still up. One roid guy leaps through the portal and slams Livia and Cross into a wall for 2 damage. Another runs up to Cross and punches him for another 2. Livia pulls a dickpunch on the guy holding Cross, which makes him drop Cross. The third guy tries to punch Livia but misses. Livia portals behind them and grabs Cross and dives backwards through and they are across the room. Roid guy tries to toss a table at them but Geist in a luchador mask pops out and tosses it right back. (Thank you plot point) Livia pushes another through a portal to the other side of the room. Livia tries to portal one guy but he holds the portal edges, but Geist kicks him through and knocks him out. Cross gets hit again and passes out but Geist is still up. Livia opens a portal from in front of Geist to behind the head of the one uninjured guy, Geist wacks the guy a slap on ear and knocks him out. Trainer Jodie watches this all. Livia is dropping furniture on the last goon. Trainer Jodie tells Livia to kill the guy but she refuses and he throws ninja stars to kill the guy. Trainer Jodie realises they are not the team he knows and trains. Jodie starts talking to the pasted out Cross. "I know this a projection of a childhood image. That it is you being unable to deal with your son's death. I know you can hear me. You son's favourite comic character come to life." Livia gets really pissed and asks for Cross. Jodie is suddenly pinning him and says if she tries anything she will likely hit Cross as they will be moving. Instead she tries to punch Jodie, but it misses and Jodie pulls a Bruce Lee move an twists himself and Cross around a kicks Livia in the arm breaking it. Jodie asks for Geist to come back he seems stuck. Jodie tries to choke Cross more and punches him in the stomach and does 4 more damage. They are both in deep trouble. Livia tries to grab Jodie's foot but he kicks her in the head and she goes down. Jodie figures out they are from the future. Suddenly they hear Sarah (Zac using a plot point to save them.). Livia says you have incoming. GliCh runs in with her Tech Suit and pins Jodie against the wall. GliCh uses her last plot point. Jodie says "I do not believe we have met". She says "I am Ironman." and gut punches and electrocutes him at the same time and Jodie is down for the count. Sarah says she found GliCh in a cell and cleared the way to her to them. Sarah says she is opening all the doors and they need to get everyone out. The download is done. Sarah says she is sending Livia a list of rooms and she needs to teleport there and get everyone out as quickly as possible because Impstar has pulled a self destruct thing she cannot stop which is all the gas lines are leaking into the building. She makes a portal which GliCh carrying two roid guys go through, followed by Cross who grabs the USB with Jodie and one other injured person. Sarah says that all civilians are out and that Livia just has to find her friends and get out and cannot save everyone. Livia sees the screen put up by Sarah and see Archer in the basement and portals there and then portals him out. She uses her last 2 plot points to open portals in rooms she is not in to the outside and has Sarah tell folks to run cause she wants to get as many out as she can. She manages 3 rooms. She portals to the room with their past selves and some of whom are somewhat conscious now and grabs a Black Bloc guy, the ones who awake grab the passed out team member an everyone dives through the portal into the woods as they look back and see the building explode, with Sarah still inside probably. Livia passes out from the combo of too many portals in a short time and, stress, damage and losing Sarah. Cross tries makes a sling for her very broken arm but thinks to ask Archer for help who comes out and touches her arm and it starts to heal with a golden glow and a snap and she wakes up. Archer says he wants to apologise on behalf of the Black Bloc and anything they need is on the house. Livia wants to make a portal back to find Sarah but they others stop her. She opens a small one anyway to see the room where Sarah was and Arida makes a water shield. They only see debris and fire. Nebraska and Livia put hands on her shoulder for comfort. Cross asks Archer for a computer. They plug in the USB drive. They see a progress bar then smoke coming out. Archer says he won't charge them for it. Archer says he will call a plane and asks if they have met Ivar yet, who is Livia's other uncle. Eaves calls Petunia, who goes to sleep at her feet. Archer comes down the hill with a cell phone in hand and tells Livia it is for her. It is Sarah. Livia wants to come get her but Sarah says she can't because she is everywhere now. Sarah says she now has all the files on them and their past selves are not who they thought they were. They have to help themselves by wiping their memories again. Mrs. Cashew and her small section of Black Bloc deceived their former selves into thinking they were doing the right thing. They realise they need to leave but warn Archer about Trainer Jodie. He walks over and breaks his leg so he cannot chase them. Livia realises there is no past Petunia, not just in the facility, but anywhere. They do not know what this means but know they need to head off away from the area before authorities arrive. They do so. Fade to black.